


you've landed here, safe.

by SilverRollu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRollu/pseuds/SilverRollu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi wants her boys back. But it's more than that; she doesn't want to be left behind again.</p>
<p>Post KH3D</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've landed here, safe.

Kairi never fully forgives Riku and Sora for leaving her behind on yet another adventure; at least not until they return, weeks later, Sora with a dumb smile and Riku with a smaller, considerably less-dumb smile. They nearly run into her arms when they touch down, and the hug that ensues reminds Kairi why she'd stare out at the sea on nights they were gone, thinking that somewhere between the moon and that endless stretch of sea were her boys, that she could reach out and pluck them from the stars and bring them home to _her_ , where they belong.

 

But Kairi understands now, as she started to back then, that Sora and Riku are like clouds tugged by the winds of destiny. She'd have to surrender them both to it, one day, but after she does they'll return to her, with their warmth and their unyielding strength. Maybe that's _her_ destiny, she thinks, to be filled with the power and knowledge they're more than willing to share, so that when those winds begin to pull at her hem – and they _will_ , she can feel it. She _won't_ be left behind, not again – she'll be ready for it.

 

Once the boys are done retelling the events of their exam and their adventures in the sleeping worlds, Kairi says “that sounds like quite the experience.” She says this because the words ' _I wanted to go too'_ hang on her lips, and as bewildered as the, literally otherworldly, existence of living dreams and _dream eaters_ are, she can't help but feel that pinch of jealousy when their stories reach undeniable heights.

 

' _That sounds like quite the experience,'_ stops the envy, and maybe the disappointment, from dripping into her voice.

 

But Sora and Riku, her _boys_ , smile at her and say, “you'll see it next time.”

 

And she takes that as a promise.


End file.
